


Delegados

by LunaHHr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaHHr/pseuds/LunaHHr
Summary: El Trío de Oro está de regreso a Hogwarts después de la gran batalla que se llevó contra el Señor Tenebroso.Este año sus únicas preocupaciones serán las materias, las chicas y los chicos problemáticos que se quieren pasar de listos.Hermione se ve obligada a elegir entre lo que realmente desea o de lo que es correcto.¿Tu que elegirías?Triángulo amoroso.Harry/Hermione/Draco





	Delegados

**Author's Note:**

> Hola nuevamente, aquí llego con una historia totalmente nueva

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita J.K. Rowling, Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste imaginación.  
Aviso: De momento la historia no tendrá nada "pervertido" porque la historia tiene que desarrollarse y así mismo los personajes. Pero, vamos, ¡es Draco y Hermione! No pueden estar sin tocarse en ninguna de mis historias -jeje- así que... Se les pide paciencia y quedan advertidos. No apto para menores de edad.

Disfruten la historia como yo lo he hecho escribiendo.

"Delegados"

Capítulo I: Expreso de Hogwarts.

Tomar la decisión de regresar a Hogwarts ese año no había sido tan difícil de tomar para ninguno de los chicos. Muy contrario a lo que todo el mundo mágico creía, de que ellos -El Trío Dorado,como El Profeta se había empeñado a apodarles- estaban locos por un descanso en casa. Muy contrario a eso lo que ellos más deseaban, al menos puedo asegurarlo de Harry, era regresar a Hogwarts y tener por fin un año tranquilo. Tener los problemas más patéticamente comunes que les puede suceder a unos magos adolescente -casi jóvenes adultos- como lo son ellos.

El Ministerio de Magia les había ofrecido la oportunidad de presentar un sencillo examen para pasar automáticamente el último año que les faltó cursar a los chicos, a lo cual Hermione Granger se negó inmediata y rotundamente. De reojo pudo ver cómo su amigo Harry dudaba unos segundos antes de su respuesta negativa pero al enterarse de la decisión de la castaña optó por negarse junto a ella.

Ron, por el contrario se vio reacio a tener que negarse ante semejante "buena" oportunidad. Pero al ver las miradas acusatorias de sus dos amigos no tuvo de otra que negarse también.

Y ahí estaban todos, nuevamente en el Expreso de Hogwarts. El ambiente era tan calmado que parecía extraño, nada de dementores entrando por la puerta y quitándole todo pensamiento positivo a Harry, nada de estar pendiente de Harry por si le duele o no la cicatriz, nada de sospechas sobre si el padre de alguien es o no un maldito Mortífago.

Todo marchaba bien... hasta ahora. ¿Qué podía salir mal? En todo caso, lo peor que podía pasarle a Hermione ese último curso escolar era que no la nombraran Delegado, pero, ¿cabía la posibilidad de llevarse la noticia de no serlo? Odiaba sonar tan engreída, pero... algunas veces no podía evitar pensar así.

—Deja de pensar negativamente—la regañó Harry que estaba sentado justo frente a ella. Ya no le sorprendía que supiera lo que ella estaba pensando o no, ya que le pasaba lo mismo con él.—Este año anunciarán a los Delegados en la cena de bienvenida, Hermione.

No le dirigió la mirada todavía.

—Como si existiera alguien mejor que tú para ese puesto—le animó Ginny, sentada junto a Harry. Lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió tiernamente, y Hermione ve a su mejor amigo devolverle la sonrisa con incomodad, ¿a caso ella no se daba cuenta? ¿Y por qué demonios Harry no había tenido el valor de dejarla?

—Está Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbo...

—Ninguna de ellas derrotó al señor tenebroso—la cortó Ron con una sonrisa, a su lado.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Harry hizo tal cosa.

—Sin ti no hubiera sido posible, Hermione.—dijo Harry soltándose del agarre de Ginny. Por un momento la castaña creyó que su mejor amigo llevaría sus manos para agarrar las suyas pero al momento solo apoya sus codos en sus piernas para acercarse más a ella. Suspiró aliviada, ¿cómo lo hubiera tomado Ginny?

—A veces eran tan cabeza dura—suspiró Ron mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Hermione y le besaba la coronilla.

El ser "novios" había hecho un gran cambio en cómo se llevaban, en cómo él se esforzaba por no burlarse por las cosas que Hermione hacia o que le gustaban, lo vio esforzarse en entenderla de lo que muchas veces hablaba sin parar. Antes lo hacía hasta que se dio cuenta que era como hablarle a la pared... no tenía sentido.

Muchas veces, Hermione se encontraba pensando que el beso que se dieron fue por mucho un impulso, el calor del momento, la emoción al que al fin alguien se percatara de la importancia de los Elfos... si Harry hubiera dicho lo que Ron, probablemente se hubiera lanzado hacia él de la emoción, justamente como lo hizo con Ron. Pero las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido. Harry siendo un horrocrux, Hermione queriéndose morir con él en lugar de vivir una vida feliz, ella luchando por sus ideales, por sus amigos, por la gente inocente, y de pronto todo eso acabó y de repente se vio entrando de la mano con Ron al Gran Comedor. Y después de ese beso todos la marcaron como propiedad de Ron.

Y está más que claro que ella no deseaba eso. Hermione no quería ser conocida como la "novia de alguien". O como la conocida, famosa, pareja de héroes. Y ella sabía perfectamente que a Harry le pasaba lo mismo, sabía de sobra que su amigo se dio cuenta que Ginny no era más que una gran amiga para él. Así como lo era Ron para ella. Pero ninguno de los dos hizo algo.

—Granger—escuchó a alguien arrastrar las palabras. Volteó de inmediato para percatarse que Draco Malfoy la mirabs desde la puerta del compartimiento.

Sintió a Ron tensarse y en seguida le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Harry, pero él se encontraba muy concentrado viendo el paisaje borroso.

—¿Mm?—Es lo único que se permito decir la castaña. Pudo notar la incomodad de Ginny al tener a un ex Mortífago tan cerca. Qué patético.

Dirigiendo su ayencion nuevamente al rubio, lo vio rodar los ojos con irritación. No existía nadie mejor que Hermione para ponerlo de mal humor en un dos por tres. Se detuvo a respirar un par de veces para luego continuar con lo que tenía en mente.

—He venido buscarte.

—¿Para qué?—saltó de su lugar Ron, cejas fruncidas y mandíbula tiesa.

Draco se contuvo en lanzarle una sarta de insultos ya que se prometió así mismo que ese año llevaría la paz con todos, incluyendo a los pobretones Weasley, la sangresucia de Granger y San Potter. Así que se limitó a mirarlo de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa burlona, y una mirada rebosante de superioridad.

Hermione se parósolo para tomar del hombro a Ron y ponerse adelante suyo. 

Y es cuando Draco se fijó realmente en ella. Se percató que su melena ya no es un nido de pájaros salvaje, que ahora es una cabellera castaña, sedosa y risos perfectos, que su rostro ya no es más el de una niña, muy al contrario, su rostro luce como el de una mujer joven, llena de vida, valiente y hermosa, sus facciones son finas, tiernas, y sus pecas la hacen ver jodidamente atractiva. Sin decir que sus labios se ven anormalmente hinchados y rosaditos -¿habrá usado algún hechizo?- y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos grises viajan por su cuerpo por un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que sus caderas ensancharon, su cintura se volvió más diminuta y que su blusa le quedaba ligeramente más apretada por la parte del busto.

Bendita sea ahora la ropa muggle y bendita sea McGonagall por haberlo mandado a él por ella antes de que se pusiera esa enorme túnica negra con el estupido escudo de Gryffindor en él.

Espera, ¿qué? ¡Es la sangresucia de Granger! Un sangre pura como lo es él jamás podría permitirse tener ese tipo de pensamientos. ¡Inaudito! 

—¿Entonces?—ahora era el turno de Hermione de preguntar —¿Qué se te ofrece, Malfoy?

Draco la miró con desprecio. La odiaba por hacerle tener ese tipo de pensamientos para con ella.

—McGonagall nos quiere en su compartimiento. Ahora. —ladró.

Y sin esperarla se fue.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada a Ron que lo incitaba a sentarse y fue cuando Luna y Neville llegaron al compartimiento.

—¿Por qué Draco Malfoy está aquí afuera del compartimiento con una mirada fulminante? —preguntó en tono soñador Luna, mientras tomaba el lugar de Hermione y Neville junto a Ginny.

La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apresuró en tomar sus cosas.

—Si quieres te ayudo—dijo de repente Harry, muy atento ahora.

—Podrías ayudarme calmando a este pelirrojo—trató de bromear Hermione, pero Harry sabía que en realidad era más una petición que una broma. —Estaré bien... es solo Malfoy, Harry—trató de calmadlo la castaña cuando el ojiverde le envió una mirada llena de aprensión.

Cosas como esas eran las que ponían a Ginny en la cúspide de los celos. Pero sabía que no podía interferir o decir nada porque Hermione era lo más importante que Harry tenía... aparte no era tonta, ni mucho menos estúpida. Se había percatado de los cambios en la actitud de Harry para con ella. Pero le aterrorizaba tanto perderlo que la idea de quejarse o mencionarle que pareciera que le gustaba su mejor amiga era imposible de mencionar. Temía escuchar la respuesta.

—Si pasa algo, por favor, avísame—insistió Harry con ojos suplicantes y se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que sonaba— es decir, avísanos, no dudaremos en ir a por ti. —sonrió mientras tomaba a Ginny de la mano y buscaba con la mirada a Neville para que lo apoyara.

—Gracias, chicos. —se apresuró a salir de ahí antes de que Harry o Ron se lanzaran a la puerta y le impidieran salir.

—Granger.

La aludida pegó un salto cual gato asustado y dejó caer su baúl que si no hubiera estado cerrado mediante magia probablemente se hubiera abierto ante el impacto. Hermione no había dado más que cinco pasos cuando pegó tremendo salto.

—Demonios, Malfoy. —se quejó ella al tiempo que se inclinaba para recoger su baúl, era consiente de la mirada del rubio mago en sus movimientos. —¿Qué quieres? —no podía evitar ser hosca con él, tantos años llevándose como perros y gatos que se había vuelto costumbre hablarle o contestarle como si estuvieran a punto de lanzarse una maldición imperdonable.

—Te estaba esperando. —dijo como si nada mientras que la observaba hacerse cargo del pesado baúl con trabajo. Se odiaba así mismo por encontrarla adorable en su batalla con el baúl, tan pequeña, tan frágil. —Ahora es cuando pongo en duda que te hagan llamar la bruja más brillante de tu edad, Granger, ¿por qué no usas un maldito hechizo levitador?

Hermione sintió las mejillas arder de vergüenza y se sintió estúpida por no acordarse de algo tan obvio.  
Draco sonrió con sorna al darse cuenta que le había dado en el ego.

Y sin pedirle permiso él hizo el hechizo sin necesidad de pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

—Gracias—murmuró con una mueca de dolor.

Draco rodó los ojos ante tal gesto, divertido ante su actitud de niñata.

—Siempre es un placer ayudar a los necesitados.

Hermione estaba a punto de insultarlo cuando se percató que habían llegado al compartimiento de la nueva directora de Hogwarts. Observó que las cosas de Malfoy ya estaban en un rincón y luego vio las suyas dirigirse al mismo lugar. Evitó mirar al rubio para no tener que agradecerle nuevamente.

—Tomen asiento. —ordenó amablemente la profesora.

Los chicos la miraron incrédulos. Solo había un banco acolchonado que daba perfectamente para dos personas de complexión delgada como la tenían ambos chicos pero... eso significaba que sus cuerpos se tocasen.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó impaciente la directora al ver que ninguno de ellos tomaba lugar.

Draco quería decir que de ninguna manera tomaría lugar junto a una sangresucia pero sabía perfectamente que eso arruinaría todo lo que había estado haciendo para hacer quedar bien el nombre de los Malfoy. Suspiró pesadamente, forzando una sonrisa que esperara el muchacho pasara desapercibida por la profesora. Se sentó y palmeó el lugar vacío para invitar a Hermione a hacer lo mismo. El chico vio como ella también estaba sufriendo las circunstancias.

Bien. Ella merecía sufrir ante eso tanto como lo estaba sufriendo él.

Sintió como su diminuto cuerpo chocó ligeramente con el suyo y fue en ese momento en el que se percató en su perfume, porque tenía que ser su maldito perfume.

Vainilla.

Estaba tentado a mirarla de reojo pero se detuvo.

—Creo que es bastante obvio el por qué están aquí, ¿cierto?

—Quiero creer que es porque somos los nuevos Delegados de Hogwarts, ¿a qué sí, profesora?—dijo Malfoy con galantería, decidido a ignorar a la castaña que estaba a su lado. Por otro lado, Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas por su engreída suposición y tampoco pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendida cuando la profesora se rió ante tal cosa mientras asentía alegremente con la cabeza.

—Está usted muy en lo cierto, joven Malfoy. Estoy sentada frente a los nuevos delegados de Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería. Felicidades, muchachos, han sido los elegidos. No solamente por sus perfectas calificaciones sino también por ciertas habilidades, actitudes y hazañas.

Hermione sonrió halagada por todo los cumplidos pero internamente se sentía humillada al tener que compartir todo eso con el jodido Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entre todos los alumnos de Hogwarts tenía que ser él?

—Se les está dando oportunidad de demostrar su coraje, su liderazgo y su cambio. —dio énfasis a la última palabra mirando fijamente al rubio de ojos grises.

Él, al contrario de sentirse intimidado, sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. Narcissa iba a ponerse loca de contenta con la noticia. Sin poder resistirse más, le dirigió una mirada a su compañera y es cuando notó lo plantada que estaba a su lado, haciendo así lucir lo incomoda que se sentía por estar junto a él y las miles de emociones que pasaban ahora por su rostro.

El rubio inhaló inconscientemente y ahí estaba otra vez ese olor: vainilla. Y sus ojos cayeron en el cuello largo de la castaña.

¿Sería mala idea decirle después que se antoja respirar de su cuello?


End file.
